


Run Your Fingers

by tvfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hair, Haircuts, Hairdresser Louis, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, and kinda funny, but its v cute, fic writing is not my area, nothing is my area, tags are not my area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/pseuds/tvfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry apparently needs to get a haircut. No one will cut it for him. Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Your Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Leaving My Hairdresser - The Bedroom Philosopher
> 
> This is my first attempt at fic writing. I write a lot of prompts but this is the first time i've actually tried to turn one into completed work. Please be nice :)

It's not like it's out of control, it's not like it's bothering him. Although, he know's it has to be done.

Harry has been playing with his hair for over and hour, nothing is working how it use to. He stumbles a little grumpily out of his room and sits down next to Zayn where he's rolling cigarets on the coffee table.   
"I hate my hair"

"You don't hate you hair, Harry"

"Well...no I don't, but I do need a hair cut"

It's silence for a few beats, Zayn concentrating on what he's doing. Finally he speaks. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I need a hair cut. I don't need a reason"

"I know that, but you love your hair. What happened to the Harry that always says 'long hair don't care'?"

"Long hair do care"

"Fine, so just a trim then?"

Zayn isn't understanding, the whole lot has to go; no more curls, no more length. It just all has to go. He's tired of having to style it in the morning, he's tired of it getting in the way during sex, he's just tired of the up keep. Even a simple bun doesn't do it anymore. "No, I want it all gone. Not bald per say, but just short enough that it doesn't make me look like a teenage girl.

"You don't look like a teenage girl. Long hair is hot on guys."

Harry honestly doesn't know what to say to that. Sure Zayn is gay, but he doesn't mean anything by that. They've been best friends for five years ever since Harry moved to London for a radio job. He was lucky to find such great friends and roommates in such a short amount of time. Zayn and Niall already had a place and needed a new roommate. A few beers and a rusty duet to single ladies later, Harry had himself a new pair of best friends. He couldn't ask for better. But Zayn never really hands out compliments like that. Maybe he really really means it. Either way the hair cut thing is still happening.   
After a long break in conversation Zayn starts it up again. "You can do whatever you want mate, it's not like you need my permission"

"I wasn't asking for permission, I was going to do what I want anyways..and I need my hair cut."

"Okay"

"Okay"

They sit there for a while. Zayn still rolling cigarets, Harry staring off out the window rolling his hair between his fingers.

"Is there something you wanted then?" Zayn asks. 

"Can't I just sit here without wanting something"

"You look a bit sad, and you've been still for an uncomfortable amount of time"

Yeah, there was something Harry wanted. Zayn has amazing hair, like really amazing hair. Every few months he has a new hairstyle and every single time it kills. Harry is a little jealous.

"Do you know of any hairdressers?"

Zayn scoffs in a way that he can't believe Harry just asked him such a question. "Yeah. I know a really fucking good hairdresser. He's sick"

"Well...?"

"I'll call him right now, see if there is anything available today?"

"Right now?" No no no, it's too soon. Harry needs his hair cut, but he needs a moment to prepare himself.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Um..yeah that..yeah okay" It's a little too soon, but it has to be done. He decided he wanted a haircut Friday afternoon,and it's hardly been 24 hours. Maybe he doesn't really want it cut. Why does he want it cut again? Oh, thats right. Up keep. Sex. Teenage girl. Right.

****

Turns out there was a spot available, apparently it had been a slow Saturday. So an hour after Zayn got off the phone Harry found himself standing outside Louis' Salon. Huh, real original. Why not something like Cut, Colour, Cry, because Harry really wants to cry right now. He's getting it all cut off oh my god. No, no. This is a good thing. He needs to get it cut off.

Harry is a little nervous, but he has his two best friends by his side. Zayn on his left, Niall on his right. Niall had come home after Zayn booked Harry's appointment. He insisted on coming, saying it was a travesty, and he needed to be there for support and cry. Support for who, Harry has no idea. On the way to the salon, Niall wouldn't shut up about how much he was going to miss the curls. Whatever. This needs to be done. Needs.

Harry stood outside Louis' Salon for a good five minutes staring at the sign and trying to see inside. There was too many signs hanging up on the windows for Harry to get a good look at anyone in there. From what he could tell there was possibly two hairdressers fluffing around and one customer, maybe two. He really doesn't know.

It was clear Harry was trying to put off going inside. Finally Zayn puts his hand on Harry's back giving him an encouraging push.

"Oh my god. Becky, look at those curls." Harry hears as he finally enters the salon. "It is so big"

Harry looks over and see's a boy, with the bluest eyes he's ever seen with a soft face and soft fringe staring at his hair. He's currently massaging someones head while he speaks. He seems to be very good at multitasking, his fingers working the women's scalp with ease.

"He looks like one of those rap guys' girlfriends" Another voice joins him. A taller man, with broad shoulders, comes prancing in from the back room mixing colour in a bowl. "But you know, who understands those rap guys?"

"They only talk to him because he looks like a total hipster, 'kay?. I mean his hair is just so big" the boy with the blue eyes continue. Zayn and Niall start snickering next to Harry. He does nothing but stare with no expression on his face, not knowing how to react to whats going on. Are they teasing him about his hair or are they saying they like it. Who knows. The song they're basing it off is about two girls mocking someones butt. But the way the two boys are looking at him with big smiles on their face tells a different story.

"I can't believe it's just so round, it's like out there, I mean..." the man from the back room cuts himself off not knowing how to continue. He starts laughing and the other boy follows with a soft giggle. Zayn and Niall join in on the laugher.

"I'm sorry," Harry begins, "Is that a bad thing or...?"

"It is not a bad thing" the blue eye boy speaks, not being subtle about checking Harry out. "I love your hair, so i'm hoping you're not here for a haircut"

Zayn controls his laugher by then walking up and patting the blue eye boy on the back. "Harry, this is Louis, my hairdresser. Louis, this is Harry, my stupid best friend"

"Hey, i'm not stupid"

"Mate, you want to cut your hair, that makes you pretty stupid. You're gonna make me cry" Niall still wont let up about his hair. Maybe Harry should just tell him to go away.

"Not want Niall. Need!"

Zayn rolls his eyes. Niall and him move over to sit on one of the waiting couches. Harry is left standing there with Louis. Pretty, pretty Louis. He is so pretty Harry can't help staring.

"I'm not cutting your hair" Harry is snapped out of his stare by Louis perfect voice. What is Harry doing, he's here for a haircut not to get distracted by the owner. He's so pretty though. Harry can't stop thinking it right now. Except, what..

"What?"

"I'm not cutting your hair"

"You have to, it's your job"

Louis smile drops at comment. "I don't have to do anything young Harold"

"But i'm going to pay you to cut your hair, don't you want my business?"

"Your business?" Louis finishes washing out his customers hair and gets her to stand up and move over to a chair so he can blow dry. Harry follows him around the salon. He needs his hair cut and he isn't leaving until he gets it cut.

"Yes, my money, my business, whatever."

"Maybe go somewhere else then if you're so willing to give someone your...business." Louis smiles at him. That cheeky little shit. His smile lights up the entire room but no one seems to be noticing. It's just him and Harry. And the lady currently getting her hair blow dried.   
  
Harry has to raise his voice now to be heard over the dryer "Fine then, if you wont do it, then i'll get him to do it" Harry points to the other hairdresser the one still mixing color and setting up his tools.

"Who? Liam?"

"Sorry, love I got a right old hag coming in to get her hair done soon. It's going to take me all afternoon. If you come back tomorrow I could do it then." Is Liam allowed to call a customer a right old hag while another customer is right there? Hmm. She doesn't seem to mind.

"No" It was Louis who shut Liam down "No one is touching your hair"

"Excuse me, I don't even know you and I don't understand why you wont let anyone touch my hair. I just want a haircut!" Harry was starting to get impatient.

"Oh so it's want now?"

"Need!"

Where the hell was Zayn and Niall. They don't seem to be taking notice of any of this. Whether it's because they can't hear, or because they don't care. They're blind to the whole thing.

Harry had had enough of this. He just needed to get his hair cut. He came in here today scared to get it done, but with Louis denying him, he's getting more and more frustrated. Why the fuck wont he cut his hair. It's just hair. A minute ago Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to get it done. This is all too confusing.

"Fine. I'm going somewhere else."

Louis doesn't say anything at first he just looks at Harry walking away towards Zayn and Niall. "Come on we're leaving. Louis wont cut my hair"

"Good. I didn't feel like crying today anyways"

"Shut up, Niall. We're going somewhere else"

"Sit" Harry turns around following the voice. He see's Louis patting a chair. The customer from before is gathering her stuff and playing with her hair a bit in the mirror. "Come on, sit"

Harry squints his eyes at Louis, then quickly opens them again because honestly he was just denying himself a clearer view of how pretty Louis is. Now that he's out from behind the chair Harry can really get a good look at him. His curvy body, his tight little ass. He is perfect and tiny and Harry just want to hold him, kiss his way down his body, and maybe be inside him for days. Okay wow. Getting a bit off track here. There is no denying Harry is definitely attracted to Louis.

"Bye Lou, i'll see you next month" Louis kisses the costumer on the cheek and waves her off. Interesting, her name is also Lou. Maybe she's the owner or maybe.. Harry doesn't really care. Why does he care.

It's just him, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam in the salon now. Louis is staring right at Harry. Louis is not very good with subtly because he is definitely checking him out.

"Come on, sit. Get your hot little self over here and let me look at your hair" . Well that confirms that.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Do you want me to do your hair or not?"

Harry slowly walks over to the chair eyeing Louis as he goes, being carful not to break eye contact.

Louis carefully puts a cape on him. His fingers graze the back on Harry's neck as he clips the cape. The touch sending a shiver through Harry's body. He closes his eyes for a moment waiting for Louis to ask what kind of hairstyle he wants. The question never comes, instead Harry feels fingers running through his hair, a slight sent of coconut lingering in the air. Harry opens his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting some of this natural coconut treatment in your hair, it's very good for curls. It helps keep their bounce" Louis smiles at him through the mirror.

"Okay" Harry closes his eyes again, enjoying the feel of Louis fingers on his scalp. His fingers are strong, and they definitely know what they're doing. Harry could get use to this.

"Can I ask you a question?" Louis doesn't slow down his fingers as he talks. Very professional.

"You just did" Harry dares a smile at Louis. Now that Louis is doing what he wants. He's getting a bit brave in his cheekiness.

"Why do you want...sorry, need your haircut?"

"Um.." Good question. Harry can't really think straight with Louis fingers running through his hair. He needs it cut because it's long, and it's annoying. Simple. Right? "It's just time, i've had this hairstyle for the past five years"

"It's gorgeous."

"Honestly it makes me look like a teenage girl, but thanks"

"If by teenage girl you mean hot man with the sexiest curls i've ever seen. Then yes, it does make you look like a teenage girl" Harry can't help but blush, the colour extending to his whole face reaching his ears. Louis is smiling at him in the mirror, his smile so bright and soft Harry can't look away.

"Really, Harry, why?"

"It needs to be cut for work." For some reason Harry feels like really telling Louis, his face is so trusting and a little part of Harry knows that Louis wont cut his hair until Harry tells him. Harry has been telling himself the reason is because he _needs_ to get it cut but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that isn't true.

"Where do you work? Is it some rule you can't have the hair you want or something?"

"No, it's not a rule. I work at a radio station. I'm the competitions manager"

"Oh, so you don't share your sexy voice with the rest of London then. No on air gigs?"

All they seem to be doing is talking and Louis is still running his fingers along Harry's scalp. If he doesn't stop soon Harry might fall asleep. It's very dangerous.

"Well, no"

"You don't want to then?"

"No I do, but there is this other guy... you know what, forget it. Can we please carry on with the haircut. The head massage is very relaxing and all but I really need to get home sometime today. " Thats not true at all, Harry could stay in Louis presence all day, but the conversation was getting scary.

"Let me guess, you're competing with this guy for a spot on air. He has a haircut that is slick back, short, and boring and you think if you look like him or _better_ than him then you're more likely be considered for the part"

Um what. That's scarily accurate. Only a few things missing. The part where Nick, the guys he's competing with, insulted his hair on Friday in front of everyone at the station, completely missing from Louis' assumption.

Harry clears his throat, "Something like that."

"Harry, i'm a hairdresser. I've seen this sort of thing time and time again, I can tell when someone isn't really convinced about getting their haircut. And your hair is just too pretty to let go." Louis leans close to his ear, his soft voice only a whisper when he says "I could run my fingers through it all day...and all night"

Yikes, this is getting Harry hot and bothered. In a good way, but this needs to stop. This is meant to be a haircut, nothing more. Harry looks over to Zayn and Niall for support, but they're gone. Hmm. when did that happen? Also Liam is now with a customer and geez does she look grumpy. They seem to be halfway through her hair. How long has it been?

"Please cut my hair." Harry finally says choosing to ignore Louis previous comment.

"I will do no such thing, Harold"

Where Louis got Harold from is beyond him, but it's kinda hot now that he thinks about it. Everything Louis is doing right now is kinda hot. This really need to hurry up before Harry starts to get hard. Louis is still running his fingers through his hair. Who knew this was a turn on for Harry.

"Come on Louis, you're a hairdresser. You do such a good job on Zayns hair and I just need it cut"

"Thank you for the complement" Louis does nothing to stop what he's doing and get scissors, his fingers still grazing Harry's scalp. "I'll tell you what. I will cut your hair for you"

"Good, because that's what I came here for"

"If...you go on a date with me first"

Wait, what? Um yes, yes, yes please lets go on a date lets do stuff beyond dating, behind closed doors, under the sheets, whatever you want to call it. Harry doesn't say this. Instead choosing to look like he's thinking about the question and deciding to go with a casual "Okay"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, why not. You will cut my hair though, right?"

"Only if the date goes bad." Louis is smiling at him. God does Harry want to jump him right now and snog his face off.

"That wasn't the deal"

"It is now, young Harold" Louis steps away from Harry's hair taking his fingers with him. Damn. He disappears to the back room for a minute returning with what Harry assumes is his phone in his hands. He hands it to Harry.

Harry takes his own cape off, not needing to worry about any hairs falling to the ground because he clearly didn't get his hair cut. After a minute of thought as to what cheeky thing Harry can enter into Louis phone, he decided to simply go with 'Harry Not Harold' . He hands the phone back to Louis. Louis sees what he wrote and smiles.

"Well Harry Not Harold, I hope i'll be seeing you soon"

"Yeah, real soon?" Harry makes it a question still not sure how keen Louis is on this date or whether he just wanted to get him out of his salon. His phone buzzes in his pocket, Harry reaches for it, looking down at the unknown number on the phone the text simply says 'yeah, real soon' with a little winky face at the end. Louis.

Harry looks at Louis, Louis looks at Harry. They are both trying to hide their smiles. Louis is the first to break the moment. "What did he say?"

"Who?"

"The guy you're competing with? He must of said something to get you to think you needed to cut your hair"

Oh. That. How did he know? Right, he's a hairdresser. He knows things.

"Oh," may as well say it now, try and gauge Louis reaction to see if he thinks it's true or not. "He said no guy will ever want to have sex with me looking like this. All they'll see when they look at me is a teenage girl, and he kindly finished it off with a 'good luck with you're love life'."

No reaction from Louis. If anything he looks a little hurt.

"That's got nothing to do with your career."

"I know but it hurts all the same."

"...and its not true"

"What isn't?"

"Guys will want to sleep with you"

"Hm?"

"Well I know one guys at least"

Harry doesn't think he's hearing what he's hearing but he chooses to go with it. Louis is hot, and if he wants to sleep with him and go on dates with him, Harry is not one to argue.

Louis winks. Harry blushes. The moment isn't awkward at all. If anything it's quite sweet. Too sweet.

"Well Louis, I better get going. I have to find Zayn and Niall. They um..kinda disappeared."

"I noticed. They left while I was playing with your hair, you were too distracted to realise. You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"So were you"

"I'm not denying I wasn't. Would actually like to do it again sometime" Louis looks hopeful, very hopeful. It's very cute and pretty and hot and..ahh. Okay

Harry is halfway through the door when he stops and turns back, a smile covering his face, "We'll see" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Leaving My Hairdresser - The Bedroom Philosopher
> 
> I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr tvfeels.tumblr.com
> 
> xx


End file.
